vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aisrehdar
Summary Aisrehdar is the chief of Chronos, a mysterious organization that fights and suppresses Horologues. She is one of the descendants of Chronos, the god of time, and considers herself to be Mina's sister as both share the blood of Chronos, though there's no actual relation between them. Aisrehdar reluctantly handed over her Time Covenant, the Unique, to Victor in the past, and accepts him and his son into the organization when they pass her test. However, Aisrehdar greatly dislikes Victor because he's the target of Mina's affections, as she believes the love between a human and an immortal scion of Chronos will only lead to tragedy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Aisrehdar Origin: Chronos Ruler Gender: Female Age: More than 2200 years old (Physically 18) Classification: Human/God, Chronos Ruler, Scion of Chronos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight, Healing, Age Manipulation, expert martial artist, powerful killing intent, resistance to time absorption, blood that can purify horologues, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Easily overpowers Mina with one finger, destroys walls and sections of a building with her attacks) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Faster than Mina), likely Hypersonic reactions (Caught several of Victor's Ace Shot cards, which can be shot at least at speeds of Mach 10). Hypersonic by accelerating her own body (Stated by the narration to be capable of moving at speeds of Mach 5, maybe Mach 10) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Likely comparable to Mina) Striking Strength: At least Small Building level Durability: At least Small Building level (Should be fairly superior to Victor and Mina) Stamina: At least above average Range: At least ten meters with her time powers, several meters with air blasts Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least above average, Aisrehdar has immense amounts of experience and is very creative and skilled at using her time powers Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, her power depends on her will Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aisrehdar_Finger_Flick.jpg|Aisrehdar's Finger Flick Aisrehdar_Time_1.jpg|Aisrehdar undoes Victor's time slowing Aisrehdar_Time_2.jpg|Aisrehdar slows down Victor's body Aisrehdar_Time_3.jpg|Aisrehdar slows down Mina's leg Aisrehdar_ATUG.jpg|All Things Under God Aisrehdar_CDRH_1.jpg|The Coiled Dragon Rolls the Heavens - Start Aisrehdar_CDRH_2.jpg|The Coiled Dragon Rolls the Heavens - End Scion of Chronos: Aisrehdar is a descendant of Chronos, the god of time. Her blood is capable of purifying Horologues and protects her from the effect caused by their direct bites. As a mature descendant of Chronos, Aisrehdar is no longer considered a regular human and she stopped aging at 18. As the current inheritor of Chronos, Aisrehdar can manipulate the time of all things, objects, and living beings, at will without the use of a Time Covenant, though she can use the Unique, the original Time Covenant, as a catalyst to boost the range and intensity of her powers. Unlike regular Chronos Rulers who specialize in one element or type of object, Aisrehdar can freely use her powers on anything. Thus, she can counter other Chronos Ruler's abilities by simply going the opposite direction: speeding up their Slow Down techniques and slowing down their Speed Up techniques. *'Air Blast:' Aisrehdar can produce powerful blasts of air by flicking her finger and, presumably, using Speed Up on the wind pressure. *'Flight:' By manipulating the air/wind under her feet Aisrehdar can float and fly through the air. *'Accelerated Projectile:' Aisrehdar can use Speed Up to accelerate anything towards the enemy as a projectile. For example, she can break a piece of the ground and lift it with a kick to then launch it towards the enemy by tapping it with her hand. *'Healing:' After piercing Victor's chest with her hand to repair the damaged Unique, Aisrehdar healed his injury, presumably by accelerating the healing process. *'Age Manipulation:' It's strongly implied by Mina's accusation that Aisrehdar caused her adoptive mother, who was still lively and had strong black hair despite being 64, to suddenly grow older until she looked to be over 80 in her last moments. *'Body Slowing:' Aisrehdar can use Slow Down on other people's bodies. While they are still able to speak, they are otherwise completely unable to move or defend themselves. Aisrehdar can also use Slow Down on just a particular body part, leaving that part fixed in place (for example, a leg). If the enemy tries to continue moving, they'll start damaging and tearing apart their own body. *'Body Acceleration:' Aisrehdar can accelerate her own body, greatly increasing her speed to the point Victor couldn't see her as more than a fast blur bouncing around him. The narration states she is capable of reaching speeds of Mach 5, maybe Mach 10. Martial Arts: Aisrehdar is a very skilled martial artist, particularly she's a practitioner of Baguazhang, with her specialty being the Tensho. *'All Things Under God:' Aisrehdar accelerates her own body and rushes the opponent several times, hitting them from every direction. *'The Coiled Dragon Rolls the Heavens:' Aisrehdar rotates around the enemy, hitting them several times while keeping them in the air until the force and rotation caused by her blows creates a small tornado. Killing Intent: Aisrehdar is capable of producing killing intent intense enough to almost cause Victor to suffocate when she was next to him, with him admitting he'd have probably died if he hadn't leaped back for another split second. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chronos Ruler Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Hybrids Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Age Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9